Fake Chaotic Wiki
Tribal Leaders.jpg|''Clockwise from Top-Left: Chaor, Maxxor, Theb-saar, and Illexia, Previous Danian Queen'' Aszil.jpg|''Aszil, the current Danian Queen'' Welcome to the Fake Chaotic Wiki WHO likes Chaotic? I know I do! WHO likes to invent their own bizarre and super-powerful Creatures, Attacks, Mugic, and Battlegear, and their own crazy locations and awesome card sets? YOU DO! Come help edit by using your imagination and Chaotic knowledge to expand our Wiki! Die, UnderWorlder! It's Maxxor, Lord of the OverWorld! So, I here you Chaotic players are going to be creating some Chaotic cards? Well, all you OverWorld fans out there: get my some Tribe some new Creatures! Fill us up with some super-powered Creatures and awesome Mugic (and go easy on the enemies)! I hope you can fill the OverWorld with the most amazing Chaotic cards around! OverWorld Scum! Name's Chaor, King of the UnderWorld! That Maxxor nerd is always crampin' my style. So what, I've tried to kill him numerous times and I'm obviously a psychotic tyrant? Those are just quirks! I think he's just a cry-baby. So, how're my UnderWorld homeboys? 'Sup, y'all! I need you crazy UnderWorld fans out there to do me a favor: fill the UnderWorlds with masters of Perim! Let's beast those OverWorld sissies! Fill the UnderWorld with super-awesome Creatures, totally cool Mugic and beast Battlegear! Who's da man? I'M DA MAN! Theb-saar's Blog Yo-yo-yo, Mipedian fans! King Theb-saar here, and I make cold-blood hot! That's right, we gonna raise the roof! Who out there is a Mipedian fan! I hope you are (if you're not, you are as crazy as Chaor). If you are, then the Mipedians need a little help. Help pump up the groove in our Tribe! The Mipedians need off-the-hook Creatures and off-the-hook''er'' Mugic and Battlegear to best those other uncool Tribes! You up for it? Hive Alert Queen Aszil here, top girl in the hive! I have boys practically swarming me all day long, so a gal needs a break! But the Hive never rests (we party all night), and we need your help. Time to get your girl power on (boys, you can help too). We need some popular Danians to get on campus. Can you create some totally awesome Danians? We need some serious girl power (but make sure you throw in a couple cute boys, too)! And, those other Tribes get on my nerves. Oh no they didn't just declare war on Mount Pillar?! How about you Assimilate some of them too? But just Creatures ain't gonna cut it. We need Mugic and Battlegear, too. Help a girl out, girlfriend! Manual of Vidav I am Vidav, dudes. I'm in to the whole "peace" thing. It's righteous. The Tribes need to join forces, so we can have more time for organic vegetarian meals! How about less Creatures and Battlegear for war, dudes. Instead, more Mugic and Locations, dudes! That would be groovy! Like, that is totally what Perim needs. OverWorld hippy out! Letters from Aa'une Howdy, Chaotic players! Y'all wranglin' up some good M'arrillians? If you're a M'arrillian fan (and you know you ought to be), then fetch us up some toe-tangling M'arrillians! Get us some Chieftains that are as pleasing to the eyes as ma's breakfast biscuits are pleasing to the tongue! Don't y'all be forgettin' the Fluidmorphers and Kha'ralls, too! And some nifty Battlegear and Mugic! Oh, and, why don't y'all fetch us up some darn-tootin' Attacks, too! Ain't nothing but a Fluidmorpher square-dancing triangular-style with a winter coat on in the middle of July! Yee-haw! Category:Browse